GTA Episode Listing/Episode 72: EXTREME
"That did not go well - Hey Clappers!" ~ Ray "Ray's in Saints Row at this point." ~ Jack "Oh no, i bounced weird." ~ Ryan "Well, i guess you did escort her to the end, just not the one i was thinking of." ~ Ryan "Someone just caught it in the nose." ~ Ryan "I think i hit triangle on accident." ~ Gavin "You proper flung me; i almost landed in the other office!" ~ Gavin "TREE!!!!!" ~ Gavin Let's Play Grand Theft Auto V: EXTREME is the 72nd episode of Achievement Hunter's Grand Theft Auto V Let's Play series. In this, five Hunters partake in six crazily extreme races. Appearances * Geoff Ramsey * Jack Pattillo * Ryan Haywood * Ray Narvaez, Jr. * Gavin Free * Michael Jones (not physically competing, though his profile is) Summary The Let's Play begins with Geoff stating that Ryan is playing on Michael's account, as his is currently out of action due to a previous Let's Play (most likely Tow Trucking or a different "helped" episode) 'catching up to him'. The first race of the Let's Play is 'Wall of Death'. Custom vehicles are eligible for use; both Ray and Ryan (the latter as Michael) use their custom Adders. First blood of the race goes to Ray as he realizes he has rockets (one of the others noticed they had rockets first, Ray stating "So did i!" as he blows up Gavin with his). During the race Geoff scores a kill on Gavin, Jack fires a rocket backwards killing both Gavin and Ryan, Gavin scores a kill on both Geoff and Ray, and Ray scores a second kill on Gavin. Jack emerges victorious, followed by Ryan and then Ray. As Geoff goes for the finish line he and Gavin fire rockets at each other; both explode, Ryan stating that 'someone just caught it in the nose'. The race ends, Geoff and Gavin both receiving DNFs. Race two, which Ryan had not played, is 'Art of Troll'. Again Ryan and Ray are the only players to go custom; Gavin has swapped his Adder for a Zentorno. Gavin gets an early lead 'but technically the bumper of the pink car (Geoff) is in front of him'. He reaches the bottom of the hill first, but gets stuck allowing Ray to take the lead (Ray bounces funny off a bump and ends up exploding but still takes the lead). Ryan assists Geoff into a group of trees, then blows him up. Geoff respawns at the top of the mountain, blows up on the way back down, and again respawns at the top. Ray is the only one who doesn't have trouble with a log section, allowing him to build a lead Jack states as "Ray's in Saints Row at this point." The other Hunters struggle with the logs, Ryan trying to blow up himself by blowing up Jack but only succeeding in burying himself in Jack's corpse. Ray ends up winning, with Jack in second and Ryan third. Gavin runs over a female NPC as Ryan tells him to 'escort her to the end'; Ryan responds with "Well, i guess you did escort her to the end, just not the one i was thinking of." Geoff is claimed to have gone to camp while the others were racing (most likely because he was so far behind mainly thanks to Ryan). Playlist points at this point are Jack leading with 27, followed by Ray with 25 and Ryan with 22; Geoff and Gavin both have 0. Race three is a wall riding race. Gavin returns to the Adder for this. In a race where all five Hunters fall off the wall at least once (including one where Gavin accidentally hits triangle on a PlayStation controller and one where Ryan claims he made it to Tahiti after flying over the top) only Gavin fails to finish. Ray wins again (taking the playlist lead 40-39 over second-place finisher Jack), with Geoff third and Ryan fourth. Gavin ends the race trying to make Geoff poo, but Geoff "proper flung me; i almost landed in the other office". Geoff remarks that if he does poo it'll be on Gavin; when Gavin asks how he'll do it through his pants, Geoff responds by stating the possibility he won't have his pants on when doing it. Behind the battle between Ray and Jack for the playlist lead, Ryan is third with 30, while Geoff is on the board with 10; Gavin is still scoreless. 'BIGGEST Jumps - EXTREME!' is the fourth race of the Let's Play. As soon as weapons become available Jack blows up Gavin while going off the first jump. Jack wonders if Gavin didn't see it coming; Gavin says he did but didn't know they could shoot yet. Geoff had gone a bit wide left off that jump, and Ray blows up Ryan at a chicane. Ray, Jack, and Ryan go off the second jump, with Ray and Jack both yelling 'EXTREME!'; Ryan says he also wants to be extreme, but bounced weird and blows up after hitting a power line. Gavin then reaches that area as a train passes by (which helped Ray keep the lead in 'Art of Troll' after blowing up in that vicinity), with Gavin and Ryan stating that trains hadn't worked out for them in any heist (notable incidents include Gavin's 'dumbest death ever' in the Prison Job and Ryan's freak accident trying to save Michael in Lindsay's heist) while Ray and Jack continue to battle for the lead. Only Jack and Gavin successfully hit the bridge checkpoint as Ray and Geoff bounced off a girder before it before exploding on the ground and Ryan clears the bridge on the fly. Everyone finishes for the only time in the Let's Play, Ray winning for the third time in a row, followed by Jack in second (as he finishes Geoff hits what he claims to be a solid bush, causing three different references to that statement), then Ryan third, Geoff (who thought he fell short) fourth and Gavin's lone finish of fifth. Ray still leads, now with 55 points, followed by Jack with 51, Ryan with 40, Geoff now at 18, and Gavin with the 7 he would finish with. Round five is yet another race from 'Unspoken OUCH', this time a boomerang lap race. Before the race starts Ray and Ryan get into a slight argument on the creator's name (in the 'Created By' Ryan was talking about it just said 'Unspoken OUCH' while the description Ray was talking about said 'Unspoken OUCH Gaming'). As the race starts Ryan and Gavin blow each other up allowing Geoff to take the lead. Geoff is the first person to the first boomerang but an NPC car is in front of his path ("That's not a good place for you to be, you dumb f****** car!" Geoff yelled as he hit said vehicle). Ray has good speed as he reaches it for his first try but flies off the right-hand side ("That did not go well - Hey Clappers!"). Jack takes the lead as he clears it his first try; as he starts his second lap he flattens an NPC (he says he killed somebody, Ryan saying he didn't before realizing it was an NPC which doesn't count). Geoff ends up taking the lead at the first boomerang of the second lap with the others having problems (one of which sees Jack and Ray running into each other before they had to veer right to avoid a trying-to-recover Ryan). Ryan and Ray manage to clear it eventually but both blow up on landing; Ray, on his respawn, almost lands on Jack, while Ryan blew up on landing right in front of Ray. Geoff wins, followed by Jack in second and Ray third (Ray and Jack would've been the other way around but Ray missed the jump). At this point Ray still leads, now with 65 points, with Jack at 63 still a close second (he would DNF the final race leaving him second), Ryan still at 40 following his lone DNF, Geoff now at 33, and Gavin still at 7. The final race is the lone non-car race of the Let's Play, as the Hunters have to go off a massive jump and land in a pool. Geoff is on a pink Sanchez (his winner screen shows a Bati 801, which wasn't the motorcycle he used), Gavin has his custom Sovereign, and the other three are all on custom Batis. Gavin tries to reason with Ryan not to blow him up, as since Ryan's on Michael's account the two of them are technically Team Nice Dynamite, while the others go off the jump. Everyone suffers at least one death, Geoff proceeding to finish via parachute for the win. Second goes to Ryan (he and Jack both tried to parachute into position and then cut it to land but both missed and died on landing), stating he somehow became a telephone pole as he finished, and Ray is the last finisher in third (having survived a hard landing, with Ryan proceeding to reference Harry Potter by referring to him by Harry's 'Boy Who Lived' nickname and adding references to Harry's scar and notoriety). Final playlist scores are Ray winning with 75 points off three wins and three third-place finishes, followed by Jack with 63 (win, four straight second-places, and a DNF), then Ryan with 52 (second, third, fourth, third, DNF, second), then Geoff with 48 (third, fourth, and back-to-back wins after opening with two DNFs), and finally Gavin with the 7 he got for his fourth race last-place to go with 5 DNFs. Trivia * Ray won the playlist by being the only Hunter to finish every race. ** While Ryan had a DNF in the fifth race, his lone DNF between this and Wacky Races, his account is also without a DNF between the two for he competed in this Let's Play using Michael's account (who failed to finish the first two rounds in Wacky Races). * Gavin's finish issues continue, as he only manages one finish the entire Let's Play - and it was a last place. ** Gavin would subsequently get only a 7 in a Cunning Stunts playlist, but there were six players that time and his lone finish was in front of eventual playlist winner Ryan, who had twice badly messed up jumps in that race. Two of his four DNFs that playlist were justified: round 1 he was disadvantaged by a Sanchez, and while leading in round 4 Ryan shoved him off followed by running into a sign atop a building. Gavin had only finished two Cunning Stunts races on a bike; he is 0-3 at finishing while on a Sanchez. * Ray and Ryan were the only ones to use custom vehicles in the car races, while the only Hunter without a confirmed custom in the bike race is Geoff. * The boomerangs in the fifth race gave multiple Hunters trouble. Geoff ran into a car that was in front of the ramp, Ryan blew up on landing right in front of Ray, Gavin flew off to the right on a boomerang near the end of the race, Jack had a couple issues, and one of Ray's mishaps sent him into Clappers. * Gavin wore his Lindsay's Heist outfit, sans the eagle mask (which meant his character was topless). This is the second Let's Play Gavin played with his character in his outfit from the previous Heist, behind Capture (his 'Banana' outfit from his Heist) ** Ray and Geoff were in similar outfits, but only Ray wore headgear (his cat mask). *** Jack wore the female equivalent of the outfit, which included a pair of Business Update heels. * All five car races were won in Adders. ** Gavin in 'Art of Troll' was the lone non-Adder in the five races, instead using a Zentorno. He didn't finish, making all finishers in the car races Adders. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays